Children of the Gods
by kinotomoe
Summary: Haruka, daughter of the sky god and Michiru, daughter of the sea goddess live safe and seperate lives until the revoloution...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy!  
  
Sailor moon is not mine so don't sue me!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
She slowly tiptoed out of the echoing corridors of the Ocean Temple onto the soft sand of  
  
the beach surrounding beach. The air smelt of salt and seaweed to as it gently caressed her  
  
lithe figure. Michiru allowed herself to calm down as she realised that the mages had not  
  
seen her leave her bedroom. Gently she sat down to let her worries drift away with the tides.  
  
Her long sea green hair whipped wildly around her face as the wind became fierce and the  
  
waves began to swell and grow. Her common sense told her it was time to sneack back inside  
  
to her duties as the daughter of the ocean goddess, but the feel of the  
  
open air she had for so long been denied made her stay where she was on the golden sand.  
  
"Michiru! Lady Michiru!"  
  
She turned roun to see Priestess Marina heading towardss her. before Michiru could run  
  
away her hand was being held in a strong vice like grip.  
  
"Lady Michiru do you know how dangerous it is for someone of such a high status and such a  
  
young age to be out here?"  
  
Michiru struggled half heartedly while trying to convince Marina that she was safe.  
  
"Marina i'm 13 years old. I'm old enough to care for myself. And no one knows i'm the  
  
daughter of the sea goddess so why would thay want me?"  
  
"Some people can sense magic my lady and your powers are particularly easy to detect."  
  
She scowled as Marina began to drag her to the temple. She hated the silence of the place.  
  
If it was up to her the temple would be filled with beautiful music. She could just imagine  
  
a large orchestra next to the elegant statue of her mother Michelle. Her wimsical thoughts  
  
made her laugh silently to herself as the priestess dragged her through the cold arch way  
  
into her large echoing room.  
  
"Lady Michiru." She whispered sternly as she sat her onto the soft bed.  
  
"The world outside this temple is harsh. The people are uprising against the gods under  
  
the influence of the goddess of death. Many would give up there lives to kill a child  
  
of a god and you my lady are something they would not hesitate to destroy. Only in the  
  
sanctuary of your mother are you safe, outside you are vunerable to attackk. Never leave the  
  
temple again."  
  
With that Marina swept out of the room leaving a determined Michiru in her wake.  
  
"She is lying to me, i know she is. I'll see the world someday, when i'm old enough to  
  
escape from this place."  
  
A roar from the sea below contradicted her words. Michiru could hear her mothers powerful  
  
voice telling her never to leave at her own free will. Michiru bowed her head in sudden  
  
defeat. In all her life she had been able to defy the great mages of the ocean and  
  
the priestesses whom had cared for her ever since she had been brought to them by there  
  
goddess, but she had never been able to defy her mother. The ocean. Never.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lady Haruka how many times must i explain this to you!"  
  
Haruka sighed and leaned back onto the bunched cushions behind her.  
  
"Come on Jonny all i want to do is cut my hair."  
  
The fat priest of the sky temple began to become red like a large, angry tomato. Haruka  
  
grinned. Priest Jonathon hated the nickname with a passion almost surpassing his devotion to  
  
his religion.  
  
"Lady Haruka you are to address me as Jonathon. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Jonny."  
  
"And another thing. Cropping your hair is very unladylike. Its bad enough that you parade  
  
around the temple wearing male clothing and using male mannerisms, but to cut your hair.."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get the idea."  
  
"So you won't cut your hair?"  
  
"Fine i won't."  
  
Priest Jonathon stormed away and Haruka with a sigh began to wander the empty halls of the sky  
  
temple. Sources for amusement were running out fast and Haruka was quickly becoming bored.  
  
From where she stood the droning sound of politics from the great hall was still clear.  
  
though it was a temple, the sky god had always been known for justice.  
  
"As the death goddess is uprising we must taka precautions..."  
  
Haruka began to sprint  
  
down the corridor even though she knew that later she would be in trouble. Who cared if some  
  
death goddess was getting to big for her booots! Just becuse she was the child of the sky god  
  
she always had to sit through evry single boring meeting about current affairs. For some  
  
reason they seemed to think she wanted to be a beautiful lady of justice. Hah! All she wanted  
  
was to have a real adventure outside the temple gates.  
  
As soon as the sounds from the great hall she sat down on the marble floor and began to chip  
  
away at the tiled walls. One day she would see the world. When she was old enough. A roar from  
  
the wind gave her the opinions of her father. Scowling she went back to chipping at the walls.  
  
If her father said she could not go she would not.  
  
After all who wants to disobey a god.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Scar bowed before his goddess and she looked down at him coldly. Her Violet eyes set directly  
  
on him.  
  
"Sir Scarab rise."  
  
Elegantly he straightened himself and lookad straight back up at her, his balck eyes flaming.  
  
"What is it you wished to inform me of my queen."  
  
She looked at him with a smile of malice on her face.  
  
"It is time to attack. Tonight is the night when the power of the other gods is at its weakest.  
  
Tonight you must destroy the temples of the gods and kill there children so death may reign  
  
supreme."  
  
He smiled back at her with equal malice.  
  
"And what must i do with your child goddess Helen? I cannot play the role of baby siter for  
  
unwanted brats during a battle."  
  
The eyes of the goddess darkened as he pushed forward the 6 year old girl with large  
  
violet eyes and thick black hair.  
  
"Lock Hotaru in her room and tie one of her arms to the bed. At this point she is a usless  
  
bug so we may aswell treat her that way."  
  
The girl looked up at her immortal mother with soft pleading eyes only to be answered  
  
with the glaring coldness of death.  
  
"Take her away."  
  
As she was dragged away to her chambers Hotaru did not even try to protest. Treatment such as  
  
this had become normal to her even though the cold malice of her mother broke her heart.  
  
As she was tied up and locked in her chambers all she prayed for was this.  
  
"Gods of the land of Aria. If you can hear me please grant me my hearts desire. Please give  
  
me parents who love me."  
  
And as she lay in the dark alone it seemed as if no one could care less for a pale child all  
  
on her own.  
  
******************************************  
  
*sob* the last bit was hard to write.  
  
More is coming soon so see ya! 


	2. chapter two

Hello all! This chapter is mostly action and slightly sad.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The night was dark and cold with fear. Michiru shivered and turned over in her bed.  
  
Something about tonight was wrong. Very wrong. She knew there was alot to fear about  
  
this night. For the first time in a thousand years the gods of good were weakend and evil  
  
had kept its full power. She knew tonight anything could happen and it worried her deeply.  
  
Tossing her pillow over her head Michiru tried to get back to sleep without success. Whenver  
  
she had got these feelings they would would persist until the danger had passed or she had  
  
decided to do something about it. Just as she managed to fall into a semi slumber her  
  
mind was penetrated by a series of piercing screams. Michiru jumped out of her bed just as she  
  
heard the roar of helpless sorrow echoing from the sea bellow. She shivered. Something was  
  
wrong. Fataly wrong.  
  
************************************  
  
"Lady Haruka! Lady Haruka!"  
  
Rubbing her eyes in tierdness Haruka looked up to see priest jonathon franticly packing her  
  
clothing into a coarse brown bag. His expression was one of pure panic and it was only then  
  
that haruka heard the blood curdling screams from the echoey corridors.  
  
"Jonny whats going on? What happened!"  
  
"The warriors of the death temple have attacked. We have to get you away before thay find you  
  
and kill you."  
  
A chilly fear swept through her body at the sound of defiant shouts of war nearing her small  
  
chambers. Jonathon roughly pulled her out of bed and reached for the pair of siccors on  
  
the small table. Before she could even be suprised he had begun snipping away her long golden  
  
hair and had begun shaping it in the style worn by peasant boys of the country.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!"  
  
"You've always wanted your hair cut my lady and now seems like a good time to give you  
  
a diguise."  
  
He finished in record time and quickly pushed the stray cut hairs underneath her bed.  
  
He then threw her the brown bag and pulled a sword from under his robe. Haruka stared at him in  
  
shock.  
  
"You wear a sword!"  
  
"There is no time for that." Said Jonathon crisply. He pushed Haruka onto the balcony just  
  
as the shouts became frighteningly near.  
  
"Just go."  
  
Haruka stared down at the ground 30 feet below her and without a single fear she climbed,  
  
reaching the ground just in time to hear the clang of sword against sword. Only  
  
then did it occur to her that Jonny had probably just saved her life. She looked back up at  
  
the temple one last time before running for her life.  
  
'I'm all alone now...'  
  
*******************************  
  
Michiru kept utterly silent. The foot steps where getting slowly closer to her room and a  
  
sudden chill of fear ran down her back.  
  
'They must have killed the priests while they slept...'  
  
And they wanted to do the same thing to her.  
  
Michiru knew she had to do something, but what?  
  
The footsteps had already reached her door and someone was slowly opening it, giving  
  
young michiru time to think.  
  
'They want to kill me...'  
  
She saw the shine of metal from around the assasins belt.  
  
'They've already killed others like me in the other temples...'  
  
The man had opened the door and had begun to gaze around the room.  
  
'No one even had a chance to protect themselves...'  
  
The mans gaze locked with Michiru's, he seemed suprised that she was awake.  
  
'I SHALL NOT DIE!'  
  
His gaze was trapped by the blue of the girls eyes. Then before he knew it he saw what no  
  
man should see. He saw it within the girls bewitching gaze...  
  
With a scream he fell to the floor. His body wracked with shivers of fear.  
  
Fear. And pain.  
  
Michiru ran. Holding her powerful pace she kept on sprinting. She could hear heavy foot steps  
  
closing in on her. Her breathing became louder and more laboured. She could'nt keep going  
  
for much longer!  
  
Suddenly a powerful hand grabbed her skirt. Screaming she struggled free of the grasp and  
  
stumbled sideways over the rocky cliffs to the beach below. Her shouts echoed through the night  
  
sky as she fell to ground below. And then with painful abruptness they stopped. One assasin  
  
stared passivley down at her limp body before he walked towards the others.  
  
"The girl is dead, our mission is complete."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hotaru could feel it. The children of the serene temple, the ice temple, the love temple,  
  
the fire temple and the time temple. They where all dead! Sobs wracked her frail body as  
  
she thought of the poor innocents who had died.  
  
'I have to help them...'  
  
But what could she do!  
  
'I have to use my powers...'  
  
She reached inside her soul for the warm energy within and uncoiled it from the hiddin place  
  
inside herself. Slowly and painfully she reached out for the dead children, pulling their  
  
souls towards her she breathed into them rebirth. As they floated away to new life her  
  
soul calmed as it realised that her power was not truly evil. Her eyes gently closed as  
  
she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Hellen's eyes narrowed as she felt her child draw onto her power. The power of rebirth...  
  
"No!"  
  
The power of the gods... Without their children they could not keep their power. And without it  
  
they where empty with no ability to stop her at all.  
  
But now her daughter had given them rebirth!  
  
On the other hand...  
  
They where young now and the gods power was sourly depleted.  
  
The only threat where the ones who had not died.  
  
An angry flicker passed over her eyes.  
  
"I shall destroy them!"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
So what do you think? Sorry about the delay in sending the chapter *pouts*  
  
please fogive me! 


	3. chapter three

Hiya! Sorry i have not written so long, but i've been  
moving house AND my computer broke down.  
***************  
Michiru opened her eyes to the glare of the sun.  
Carefully she tried to move her arm, but the searing pain  
stopped any movement.   
  
The smell of sea salt mingled unplesantly with the blood seeping  
from her cracked lips making her wince in pain. Her mouth felt dry  
and parched while her body ached painfully with hundreds of tiny bruses   
from the long fall from over the high cliffs. She knew very well that  
though she had survived the fall she was not likley to last much  
longer without water.  
  
She tried to move once again, but her limbs refused to budge.  
She felt so dizzy. And so weak.  
'I can't let go yet.' she thought to herself 'i can't let go...'  
She couldn't hold on. Her grip on the world was slipping away.  
"Some one help me..."  
************  
  
"Someone help me..."  
Haruka looked around the cliffs, but no one was in sight.  
Curling her fists into a tight ball she warily looked around.  
If anyone had found her they where not likley to recognise her, but  
she couldn't take a chance.  
  
When no one appeared she decided to move onwards, that was when she saw   
the flash of greeny blue from the beach below her. Without a thought she  
began to climb down to investigate and what she found was enough to shock anyone.  
  
A girl about her age lay motionless on the sand. Her hair was a light  
sea green and her body was covered in bruises. The thing that acctually  
shocked her most out of all of this was the girls VERY familiar dress   
with that VERY familliar symbol.  
"A child of the gods..."  
  
Carefully Haruka kneeled down next to her. She could still hear the girls   
shallow breathing proving that she still lived. Reaching into her bag Haruka pulled  
out some clothes and she carefully tried to wrap the girls wounds.  
Gently she picked her up hoping desperatly that her limited knowledge could  
help this girl to recover. Now all she hoped to do was to get her somewhere safe.  
Vaguley she wondered if all the children of the gods had been attacked AND why she  
was so desperate to save her, but she forgot the feeling quickly as she spotted a  
cave in the cliffs.  
"I'll help you." She whipered to the green haired girl "I just hope i know what  
to do..."  
Holding the girl in her arms Haruka carried walked into the cave.  
**************  
Warm arms where holding her close. Michiru could feel tufts of soft hair brushing   
gently against her face. She could vaguley make out sandy cropped hair and hard  
grey eyes staring into the distance. A warm feeling of relief washed over her as   
she realised that she was safe and very much alive. Slowly she fell back into a  
deep sleep....  
****************  
Hotaru shivered fearfully as Scarab led her to the chamber where her mother awaited.  
The halls where dark and cold and Scarabs grip on her arm was much to strong. She ran   
quickly on her tiny feet to keep up with his pace, but it was hard work.  
"You'll get it now little wretch." He whispered maliciously.  
"Goddess Helen isn't the most forgiving sort."  
  
She awaited them patiently, her face expressing an almost indifferent calm.  
Sir Scarab left Hotaru infront of her mother and stepped back till he was a safe   
distance from them both. He then sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and  
settled down to watch the fun.   
  
Hotaru kept her gaze away from her mothers cold eyes with and spoke in a voice  
verging on tears.  
"I'm sorry mother! I promise not to do it again i'll be faithful to the cause.  
Just... Just please don't lock me away again...."  
Her voice trailed away into silence and hellen watched her cooly.  
  
"Its alright Hotaru your not going to be locked away."  
Hotaru looked up with the small spark of hope bright in her tear streacked face.  
"You mean i'm not in trouble? You mean you... understand?"  
Hellen laughed evily.  
"Understand child?" She said sharply "I understand none of you humans."  
The last of her precious hope of love dimmed. And faded.  
  
"I will not lock you away Hotaru," Said Hellen "Because you are going to prove   
yourself to me. While Scarab gets back the god's little brats you are going to  
carry out a task to prove yourself."  
"What must i do mother?"  
"One word." She whispered   
"KILL."   
*************  
Well thats the end of the third chapter! More to come soon *_*.  
See ya! 


End file.
